Make Me Real
by Oo-Angel-of-the-Akatsuki-oO
Summary: Pein and Sakura. I suck at summaries. just read the story. Rated M for future chapters.


**A/N: In this fanfic, everyone in Akatsuki is alive. Yosh! It is true! Because I have magical healing powers far greater than Tsunade's or Sakura's. And if I were to use them to heal them to heal Konan, Pein would fall in love with me instead of Sakura! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Me: Here to do the disclaimer is SHINO! Because he is in no way, shape, or form involved in this story. Ha.**

**Shino: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Shino: *sigh* Fine. Noodle doesn't own Naruto. If she did the whole thing would be some retarded love story full of lemons.**

**Me: But that's not what I'd… Yeah, that totally sounds like what I'd do XD**

**Shino: Which is why I prefer to stay away from your pervy mind**

**Me: I AM NOT A PERV! Don't make me glomp you to death! **

**Shino: …**

**Me: *glomps* I win ^o^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pein sat outside the infirmary with worry written all over his face. Was she okay? What was making her sick? He didn't know what he'd do if his sister left this world. Konan was all he had left.

It had been six days since she lost the ability to walk. Every move she made was painful for her and her voice was nothing more than a whisper when she tried to speak. She couldn't even eat without throwing up a thick black sludge. Pein knew it but refused to accept it. Konan was dying and there was nothing he could do.

Kakuzu walked out of the infirmary. He had the most medical knowledge in Akatsuki so he was appointed Konan's temporary doctor. His usually cold eyes were solemn; a bad sign.

"What is it?" Pein asked, trying to hold himself together. Kakuzu shook his head and sighed.

"I still have no clue. I really hate to say this, but her condition is declining rapidly. The pain was too much for her so I had to put her in a coma. There's a high chance that she won't wake up." He replied. Pein stood up abruptly and walked into the infirmary. He stood at Konan's bedside, staring at her face face.

"How long?" He asked, stroking her soft blue hair.

"At the rate her health is declining, I'd say a week and a half. Two if she's lucky."

Pein closed his eyes and thought. What could he do? He wanted to see her smiling again, her face color and happiness. His thoughts were interrupted by Kakuzu's voice.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself?"

"I think I know someone that could cure her. But she wouldn't do it willingly."

"Who?"

"The fifth Hokage, Tsunade."

"That woman would rather kill herself than help the enemy."

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

Pein thought for a moment. It was a stretch but he was willing to take it.

"Tsunade has an apprentice named Haruno Sakura. Most say she can surpass her mentor. If we can get Sakura… Konan might have a chance." He said

"Who are you going to send?"

"I'm going myself. Look after Konan while I'm away."

"Of course."

Pein allowed himself one last glance at Konan's face before leaving the room. I will not let you die! He thought to her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is my purpose for being here if I only get in the way?"

"Why was it their lives and no mine?"

"Maybe I already am dead. I certainly feel like it."

"I've saved countless lives. Why couldn't I save theirs?"

These were the questions that Sakura Haruno asked herself every day. They had been since she lost team seven on a mission. And it was all her fault for not being there in time. She was useless. She didn't deserve to still be alive.

Even thinking of them made her lose any amount of confidence she had in herself. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head to deal with later, she walked to the bathroom and took off her clothes in the mirror. Her skin was so pale now and her waist length pink hair wasn't as bright as it used to be. Stress was taking its toll on her. She couldn't even sleep anymore.

Sakura sighed, turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The water was far to hot, but she didn't care. It almost made her feel real. Almost.

Ever since their deaths, she felt as if she was noting but a creation of her own imagination. That she was just a dream and the super strong, brainiac never truly existed. She longed for something to make her feel real again. But she didn't deserve it.

She washed her long hair and her pale body quickly, jumped out of the shower, not wanting to waste any time. Once she was dry, she put on the standard ANBU uniform. After a last glance in the mirror she exited the bathroom and went into the main room to get her mask.

The first thing she noticed was that her mask wasn't on the table where it usually was. And that there was a tall ma with orange hair and numerous facial piercings standing at her window with bags that she guessed contained all of the contents of her apartment.

"Haruno Sakura?" He asked with a deep voice. Sakura nodded.

"And you must be Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, correct?" She asked, face impassive as a rock.

"Yes, now I don't have time for formalities. You're coming with me."

"I don't think s—" She started, then noticed the way the air around her smelled. Knockout gas. Talking to her was merely a distraction.

"Why?" She asked, swaying. Her legs buckled from beneath her and she fell only to have him catch her.

"I need you to save someone very important to me."

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AI hope you all liked it. ^^ I'll be sure to add more when I get the chance. But with school and homework and my job. That's gonna take a while. I'm uber sorry in advance! R&R pwease. **

***glomps Zetsu randomly and sits on him* **

**Zetsu: Please get off.**

**Me: No.**


End file.
